Prologue
by EBRoxx
Summary: Well this is my first time uploading. So kinda go easy on me. I want to retell the original story of American Horror Story from a new character's point of view. Chapter 1 will be up soon,hopefully.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_She was dead.  
He was alive.  
She had a secret.  
He promised to keep it.  
Their vows kept them together.  
The house tore them apart.  
_

_Two years later,  
Love has been lost.  
Secrets have been told.  
The smell of her hair still lingers in the air.  
The smile she once knew has faded.  
No longer breathing but she has promised,  
She will still have her happy ending._


	2. 1995

1995

It was 11 o'clock at night when Rose was woken up by a thump she heard coming from downstairs.

"John. John, wake up." She whispered to her sleeping husband.

"What do you want?" He said half asleep.

"I think I heard something downstairs. I think someone broke into our house." She started to panic.

"Fine, I'll go see."

John sat up straight and got out of bed. His tan muscles were glistening in the moonlight as he stood up. Knowing he had nothing on but his boxers, he grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on without buttoning. He walked to the closet and opened the door. There was a metal bat that he kept since his baseball days. He grabbed it and slowly started walking out of the bedroom.

"Be careful." Rose whispered behind him.

John was tip-toeing down the stairs to make sure that if anyone else was in the house, they wouldn't hear him. The house was quiet. He was not use to quiet since Rose made them move from New York, where the city is always busy at night. He turned into the living room, nothing looked out of place. His eyes scanned the room once again but, there was still nothing. Turning around slowly, he started to head to the kitchen.

As John walked in the kitchen, he felt that something was wrong. The house had suddenly gotten colder. Just a minute ago it was warm, now it was feeling 50 degrees below zero. He walked to check the thermometer in the kitchen. It was still at 65 degrees.  
"Huh? This thing must be broken. I'm going to have to fix this tomorr-" John's thoughts were interrupted by a thumping sound. Looking confused, he turned around. Nothing was there. He waited for a few seconds.

_Thump. Thump. Crash!  
_

The sound of glass breaking filled his ears. It was coming from upstairs. He ran to check on his wife who was still waiting in bed.

"Rose! Rose!" He yelled running up the stairs. He didn't know what had happened, but he was trying to think of the positive and not the negative. When he made it to the doorway he was panting. Rose was lying down in the bed, asleep.

"Rose." He said in a whisper.

"What do you want?" She replied in a groggy voice.

"Just to tell you there was no one downstairs."

Rose stared at him with a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

John's eyes widened. "What the hell? You said you heard a noise and told me to go check it out."

Rose took a deep breath. "Are you okay? I haven't woken up all night. Also, I think I would remember that."

John was getting annoyed. He was not in the mood for games. "Are you fucking with me? _You_ woke me up. _You_ said to go check downstairs. _You_ said you heard something."

Rose looked at him with a blank stare. Then, her eyes closed tight.  
"You are so right," She admitted softly. "I did say to go downstairs. Sorry, I'm just really tired."

John busted out in laughter, "I swear sometimes I married you for your looks."

Rose gave him a serious look. "Screw you asshole."

John gave her a peck on the lips and smiled, "I'm just playing with you. But I am curious about that glass breaking sound."

"What glass-"

_Crash!  
_

"Stay here. Do not move." John said with urgency in his voice as he ran back downstairs.

When he made it halfway down the stairs, he noticed the front door was wide open. He started to walk slowly to the door when he noticed he left the bat upstairs. If someone was waiting to attack, he would just have to use his hands he thought.

With every step he took, he felt that something bad was about to happen. As he walked outside onto the porch, a cold wind passed by his bare chest. The wind started to pick up quickly and was pushing him back into the house. He was walking backwards into the house as the wind accelerated. When he was back on the tile floor of the house, he noticed the wind had stopped and the door was closed.

"_Look up."_ A haunting voice whispered past him.

He turned and stared at the ceiling. The chandelier above his head was shaking slowly, as if it were about to fall. He knew it was going to fall any second and possibly impale him. He tried picking up his feet to walk, but they wouldn't budge. The crystals hanging from the chandelier were shaking more now and he could see them start to get closer to falling on him.

"Fuck. Rose! Wake up!" He yelled. She didn't answer him. "Rose!" No luck.

He couldn't move, his neck was forcing itself to stay pointed at the ceiling. His eyes couldn't turn away from the lights. He was no longer in control of his body. Never before has he reached out to God, but for some reason he knew tonight would be his exception.

"God, if there is one, can you please let me not die." He said as tears formed in his permanently opened eyes.

"Don't waste your time. We don't speak of any church shit in this house." He recognized the voice. It was Rose.

"Rose, what the hell? I can't move." John realized he was in real pain now.

"I know," Rose said with a menacing tone. "This is how you are going to die."

"What? You psycho bitch, I'm not kidding! Help me! You are my wife for a reason!" He said as rage filled his voice.

"Oh poor, poor Johnny boy. You think I'm your wife? No. We are just strangers who happen to share a house, share our meals, share a bed, and occasionally share a few body parts under the covers. You see, I'm not who you think I am. I've been dead a long time. My name is Linda Romero. Your wife, Rose. She is about to die."

"What are you talking about? You are Rose." He knew for a fact it was his wife. The voice sounded like Rose's. The brown and black hair was visible in the corner of his eye. There was nothing that could tell him it wasn't her.

"Why am I wasting my time? There are just some things you won't simply understand. You'll have to learn another way." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what the hell does that even mean?" John was hurting badly. He felt his neck was about to break. His eyes were burning from the light and his legs were straining.

"Goodbye John." Without another word, Rose pulled a butcher knife from behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" Her husband yelled. She put the knife to her throat and pushed the tip in slowly. Once blood was drawn, she started dragging the knife across her neck. The prick turned into a gash that was pouring blood all over her white t-shirt she was wearing.

"Rose! Stop!" John screamed with tears flowing down his cheeks. She stopped cutting her throat once she got to the other end of her neck. Then, she started stabbing her eyes. Going from left to right at a rapid speed, leaving blood to fly everywhere.

"ROSE!" John managed to get out before his voice disappeared. He was trying to say something but his mouth was forced shut. Before he knew it, the chandelier was falling onto his face.

The crystals went into his mouth and left eye as it fell. His body was loosened and he fell to the ground with the once beautiful chandelier cutting into every part of him. With the last few seconds of his life coming to a close, he saw a woman standing over him through his right eye. She was strikingly beautiful. Her skin was pale but not a deadly pale. Her hair was like a thousand yellow diamonds glistening on her head. Her lips were small but red. Blood stained red. She kneeled in closer to his bloody face.

"_I'll see you soon sweetheart." _ The mysterious woman said as she walked away and up the stairs. Before his eyes closed, Rose's body hit the ground with a loud thump, and then the house was silent once again.  
_  
_


End file.
